When It’s Too Late To Say Anything
by Tiburon1984
Summary: Drama/Romantic story between Ichigo and Rukia.
1. Chapter 1: The Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

This is something I am not use to writing. I love to write comedies, but this time I felt like writing a drama.

SPOILER: If you aren't recent on the subbed Bleach episodes, than you may found out things you don't want to. As for anything that doesn't match what's on those episodes, I made up. I have no clue what happens.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Song

The sun peeked over the roof tops, as its light slowly crept up the street to greet the two high school students. It was nice to see the sun; the past week had been filled with spring rains. The air still had a bit of a chill to it, as winter didn't want to release its grip just quite yet. Both walked in silence not looking at each other, there was nothing to say. Sounds of construction filled their silence, and it seemed to come from all directions. Even though it was early the construction workers were already getting a jump start on the day. There was ceaseless banging of jackhammers, the whine of saws, and the occasional hammer. The sky above slowly started its transition from dark blue to a lighter blue; there were no clouds to be seen.

On the surface this looked to be a normal day in the city of Karakura, but there was nothing normal about these two high school students. The tall boy with orange spiky hair dressed in his school uniform walked with both of his hands pressed to the back of his head. He looked relaxed, but inside he was far from it. The shorter girl with raven black hair wore a school uniform as well. She wasn't looking straight forward like her companion, but at the ground with her eyes glazed over in deep thought. They both had other lives that other people walking around them couldn't see. Their other life involved death. As shinigamis they were responsible for maintaining the balance between the living world and the soul society. However, this wasn't the burden that was weighing on them so heavily now.

Another girl student had noticed the two a ways down the road. She started to make her way towards them in a brisk run. Most of her orange-brown hair flowed behind her; the rest was kept in place by a six pedaled flowered hairpin.

She exclaimed, "Ichigo, Rukia! Over here!"

If shouting wasn't enough she started to wave her hands franticly. The boy's eyes locked on her first. The girl to his right still looked at the ground for a moment, but eventually looked up to see the orange haired girl a few feet in front of them.

"Good morning Orihime. How are you?" The boy named Ichigo responded.

"I'm great Ichigo! Just had a rough time with that assignment we got yesterday." She paused for a moment putting a finger to her lips in thought, "I could help you both with it if you want. I mean it's not a big deal or anything."

A weak smile crossed Ichigo's lips. "I can't speak for Rukia, but I think I will just wing it like always."

The raven haired girl named Rukia sat there studying the two, "I will be okay too Orihime, thanks for offering."

Orihime smiled, her smile was always bright, and it was hard to tell what she was truly feeling. "Okay, do you mind if I walk with you two?"

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at each other.

"Why would we have a problem with you walking with us?" Ichigo said dumbfounded.

Orihime laughed, "Oh, its nothing! It's always polite to ask!"

In the distance there was a loud beeping sound from a truck backing up somewhere. All three of them had blocked out the sounds they had heard so often for the past few months. The reconstruction had made a lot of progress. Karakura was rebuilding itself. Many residents had picked up the pieces and continued on living here. Others had left to start new lives far away from the memories that laid here. As far as the Japanese government was concerned Karakura had suffered a series of massive earthquakes. However, the three journeying down the narrow road knew the truth. A war had been waged here. It was a war between Aizen and his espadas, and Soul Society and its captains. A war that had went unseen to many, but nonetheless was felt by all. Both sides had taken large losses, but in the end it was the shinigamis of the soul society who prevailed. The age old tale of good over coming evil was fulfilled.

But why did it still hurt so much?

* * *

It was hard to think with all the chatting and noise going on around him. A group of girls up front were gossiping over what had happened over the weekend. Their occasional outbreaks of laughter could be heard across the room. There were also a few students already in their seats getting ready for the school day, opening and closing their desk and arranging their supplies. His friends were gathered around him at the back of the class by the window. Ichigo Kurosaki sat there in silence. They too were conversing with one another. However, his eyes were focused on Rukia Kuchiki who had already taken her seat and was staring at the chalkboard.

"IchiGo!! We all should go to the beach for spring break!" Keigo's yelled a mere foot from Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo jumped in his seat from surprise, his knees hitting the bottom of the desk making a loud metallic thud. A few people looked up to see where the sound came from, but quickly went back to what they were doing when they realized it wasn't anything to be concerned with. Ichigo rubbed his left ear.

"What is it Keigo?" Ichigo growled.

A goofy smile crossed Keigo Asano's lips. For some reason he had his school uniform tie wrapped around his head. "I was just talking with the others about how my uncle owns a cottage by the ocean. He said we could use it over spring break! You have to come! Orihime, Chad, and Ishida said they wouldn't go if you didn't! Please!" He put on a pathetic whimper face, as if that would really work.

"I'll pass." Ichigo said simply. "I will be busy…"

"But the badies are gone Ichigo! We all deserve a break. Let your hair down, just relax! You know normal kid stuff!"

Ichigo shook his head; he could never understand why Kiego used the word badies to describe the hollows. "A Shinigami's job is never done Kiego."

"Mr. Puff can handle everything, it's only a week! Come on!" Keigo was more persistent than normal. Mr. Puff was the name Keigo had dubbed the afro haired Shinigami that patrolled this part of Karakura. When the fighting had started he had disappeared, but now that things were calm again, he was seen jumping from roof top to roof top.

Ichigo let out a loud sigh. Maybe Keigo was right, maybe a break was just the thing everyone needed. The past year had almost been a nonstop roller coaster of events and battles. Had it really almost been a year already? Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. So much had changed it was hard to remember what things were like before he met Rukia.

"He said he didn't want to go Keigo, let it go." Mizuiro Kojima said without looking up from his book as he turned the page. His boyish face, dark hair, and small frame did not reflect the person he really was. He was in fact quite grown up for his age and very well versed in many subjects, both school related and non-school related.

"Aww, come on Mizuiro, you are no fun, why can't you come again?!"

His eyes never left the book, "I told you, I will be out of town, I am visiting a friend up north."

"But we are your friends?" Kiego said with tears running down his face.

"I get to see you guys almost everyday. I only get to see her when there is a break in the school." Mizuiro looked up at Keigo for the first time. "You guys will have fun without me."

"I will go if Rukia goes." Ichigo said suddenly. It was loud enough for the two near him to hear, but too quiet to hear beyond that. Both stopped whatever conversation they had to look at the orange haired boy. "But if she won't, then I won't go. She needs me right now." They all stood in silence; the two knew what Ichigo was referring to.

Keigo suddenly looked nervous. "Um, should I just go over and ask?"

"It's worth a shot. The worse she can say is no." Mizuiro reassured his friend. However, Keigo still looked nervous, he didn't want no for an answer but he knew how violent Rukia could get if she was pushed.

Taking in a large breath of air, Keigo puffed out his chest, and marched over to Rukia. He leaned on her desk and started to talk. Ichigo couldn't over hear what they were talking about, but Rukia had plastered a smile on her face. He knew that smile all too well. It's the disguises she always wore. Ichigo's mind started to wander as he recalled what had happened earlier that morning.

_Ichigo lay on his bed staring out across his room. The sun had not come up yet, so it was still fairly dark. There was a little light coming through the window from neighboring houses. It was enough just to make it possible to see the outline of the furniture in his room. Even though everything looked the same, the world had been flipped upside down. So much had changed, so many truths revealed all in the past winter. His father, Isshin Kurosaki, was a Shinigami as well. They had fought along side each other in the war. Not only was the fact that his father a Shinigami surprising, but also that he was at captain strength. Ichigo could never imagine that the goofy man he had grown up with could be so strong. Everything didn't seem to make sense anymore. For so long he blamed himself for being too weak to save his mother, but his father had had the strength the whole time. But no matter how powerful Isshin was, he could not have made it to save his wife in time. Even with all the power in the world, one can't protect everyone. Ichigo closed his eyes, this was a realization he would have to face one day. _

"_Are you awake?" Rukia's voice was quiet. The door to his closet had been slide open without Ichigo being aware of it. _

_  
His eyes snapped back open, "Yeah, just thinking."_

"_I see." Rukia started to shuffle through things in the closet "Where is my chappy?" She said to no one in particular. _

_Ichigo tilted his head to look at her digging around her sheets. Over the course of the past few months he had started to feel different towards her. Everything she did affected him more than it should have. He found himself thinking about her at the oddest times, and everything seemed to remind him of her. Ichigo thought about all the times he had almost lost her. Each time he had managed to save her in the nick of time. Was this what his father had felt when he first met his mom? Why did everything have to be so complicated? How come it couldn't just go back to the way it was. _

"_Ichigo, we are going to be late if you don't get ready." She stood over him in her school uniform with her hands firmly planted on her hips. _

_Ichigo waved his arm out, swatting at nothing. "Yeah, yeah, I am getting up. You know the drill." _

_  
Rukia turned around and faced the wall as Ichigo got dressed. "Where is Kon by the way? Not that I care. I just don't want him creeping around."_

"_He is in Yuzu's room." Ichigo replied._

"_Ah" Rukia continued to stare at the wall. This was how their conversations went, just short chit chatting. _

_He decided to make his move, "Rukia…, about what happened." He watched to see if he got a reaction. She stood completely still. "I see you are in pain. Do you want to…?" He rubbed the back of his head, "You know talk about it?" There was an uneasy feeling that filled the air. _

_There was a brief pause. "Byakuya Kuchiki died doing his duty. What is there to talk about?" Rukia's voice was stern. _

_Ichigo was getting more uncomfortable by the moment, "I know, but I mean…if you need someone to talk to." Ichigo knew had it felt to lose someone close. Rukia had taken his death especially hard, since he was the closest thing to family she had. _

"_Okay." Was all she said and walked out the door. _

_  
Ichigo sat there for a moment. It was frustrating to see her suffer, and there was nothing he could do. He grabbed his books laying on his bed stand and flipped over his shoulder. When he finally did catch her, she didn't say a word. They both walked in silence down the street. _

Keigo suddenly threw his fist in the air, and shouted "ALRIGHT!!" He darted over to Mizuiro and Ichigo. "She said she would go! So it looks like we are all going!" Keigo started to dance in place. The girls on the far side stared in disbelief. A few raised their eyebrow questionably.

Orihime, a boy with glasses named Ishida, and a tall muscled boy named Chad stopped the conversation they had been having near the window to look at Kiego as well. The whole room was staring at Kiego do his happy dance but he didn't seem to care.

"No way, Kurosaki agreed to go!" Ishida said in disbelief. "The only reason I said that was to get him to shut up." He adjusted his glasses with one finger, even though they had not slid at all.

"I love the beach!" Orihime beamed excitedly grasping her hands together "I will make us some snacks!" The other friends responded by grabbing their stomachs.

"Um, that's okay Orihime, I think store bought snacks will do just fine." A deep voice resonated from Chad.

"Aww, are you sure Chad? I mean what about caramel covered carrots?!" She exclaimed.

"You can make some for yourself Orihime! I mean not that's it bad or anything! It's just that we all don't share the sophisticated taste or palette you possess." Ishida said nervously.

"Okay! I am sure you guys will want some once you find out what I have planned!" She giggled to herself.

"Quiet down!!" The teacher's voice drowned out all the conversations. "It's time to get class started." She eyed them all as they made their way to their seats. "Wow, almost everyone is here. It's not like Tatsuki Arisawa to miss. Oh well, she probably has a good reason." The teacher turned her back to face the chalkboard and immediately started writing.

Everything seemed to be back to normal, but everyone knew better, things could never return to the way they were.

* * *

"Why did you agree to go?" Ichigo had been waiting to ask this question all day, as he walked quickly to keep up with Rukia's stride. For a short person she was moving awfully fast.

"I thought it would be good for you to have a break and I knew you wouldn't go unless I did. You are still a human Ichigo. You have a life to live here."

He hated it when she talked down to him. As if being a human was a reason to have a good life. Even a Shinigami deserved to have a good life. In his mind she was the one who needed the break, not him. However, he wasn't about to argue with her, so he would let it slide just this once.

"Thank you" He said in the most sincere voice he could muster.

They both walked a ways without saying a word. Ichigo would sometimes slow down so she would go ahead of him a little, so he could steal a glance over at her. He had never noticed how beautiful she was before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was ridiculous, if she knew what he was thinking right now she would kick him for sure.

"You know. It has almost been a year." She said suddenly.

"Yeah, I was thinking that earlier." Ichigo replied, "A lot can happen in such a short time."

She nodded in agreement, "Right there." She pointed in front of them. "That's the place I first gave you my Shinigami powers. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Every time he had walked past this spot on the way home from school, he thought about it.

When they arrived in front of the Kurosaki house hold, they were greeted by a tall man with red hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had been leaning against the wall and approached them as soon as he saw them.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo blinked at him.

The man named Renji growled, "That's no way to talk to a friend. I can't just drop by and say hello?"

Rukia smiled, "It's nice to see you Renji, or should I say Captain Renji" Renji had become the captain of squad seven after the slain Sajin Komamura.

Renji smiled back at Rukia, his eyes suddenly sadden. "How are you Rukia?"

"I am feeling better. How is everything in the soul society? There is only so much they can say over the communicator."

Renji scratched his head, "Well, they still are trying to fill the last Captain's position." The squad of that position went unsaid; there was no point in opening all wounds.

"Ah, that's good to hear. Ichigo and I just got home. Are you here very long Renji?"

"Well part of the perks of being a captain is I can choose my vacation time. So I decide the next two weeks I have off." He laughed.

"I hope you don't think you are staying here." Ichigo said firmly.

"Why not!?" Renji's jaw dropped.

"We don't have room. You will have to stay at Mr. Hat-and-clogs"

"A Captain can't be a freeloader!" Renji's face dropped.

Ichigo walked past him and made his way into the house, "Not my problem."

Renji yelled after him. "That's no way to treat a friend!"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. The two were completely different, but they acted just like brothers.

* * *

Yuzu started to clean off the table. Rukia picked up her plate and others around here and brought them to the sink, ignoring Yuzu's protests. She didn't want to be a dead weight around the house. Isshin, Ichigo's father, had already gone off to lay on the couch and Kirin up stairs to her room. Renji and Ichigo were both outside talking in a heated discussion about something stupid. They had got in an argument during dinner and now it had escalated outside. Men.

"Thank you for dinner Yuzu, it was really good." She smiled down at the little girl.

Yuzu bowed slightly, "Thank you Miss. Rukia. You are quite welcome."

Rukia climbed the stairs and went into Ichigo's room. Kon noticed her come in and was automatically in the air.

"NEEEEE-SANNN!!" Without having to move much she swatted him into the wall. There was a loud squeak and he slid down it slowly.

"Good evening Kon." Rukia closed the door behind her, and made her way into her closet. Once she slid the door closed, she breathed a sigh of relief. Here in this small confined space, she could be by herself. The world was left outside, and she had the power to let it in or not.

She pulled her legs toward her chest and wrapped her arms around them. This time she wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. If Nii-sama saw her like this, he wouldn't approve. It was just so hard to believe he was gone. His last words were burned into her memory; his face covered in blood was all she could see.

"_Don't look away Rukia." A weak voice said. This couldn't be the same Byakuya. She wouldn't let herself accept that. He reached out his hand; it trembled as if just the weight of it was over bearing. "Rukia, look at me." _

_Her face was numb; she no longer felt the tears streaming down her face. "I can't Nii-sama."_

"_Do it for me. Do it for your brother." Byakuya touched the hem of her shinigami robes. _

_Using every ounce of courage she had left she looked to met his eyes. "You can't die. What will I do without you?"_

_  
"Rukia, you have grown up so much." A weak smiled crossed his lips. "A couple years ago, all I saw was this lost little girl. Now, all I see is a fully grown woman who is ready to take on the world as a shinigami. You don't need me any longer"_

"_Stop talking like you are dead! You aren't dead yet! Stop saying it!"_

_A woman named __Unohana__ stood over them, her trademark long black braided hair that fell in the front. "Rukia. Let him speak."_

"_Rukia, look at me. This is the life of a Shinigami. We live and die by the sword. Do not be ashamed or scared of it."_

"_Nii-sama what am I going to do without you?" She pleaded with him._

"_Listen to me. You aren't listening to me." His voice sounded strained and frustrated. "Every song, no matter how beautiful it is, must end. Your sister would always tell me that. I didn't understand it until now. No matter how much we want something to last forever, it just can't be." Tears started to form in his eyes. "Don't live the life I did, cherish those around you. Cherish every moment. Don't live in the darkness of regret and bitterness. Please Rukia don't let that happen to you."_

_Rukia leaned over him and grabbed his uniform and cried into his chest. Unohana looked away as if to give them their privacy. _

"_I love you Nii-sama." She said between sobs._

"_I love you too Rukia Kuchiki." With his trembling arm he wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into him for the first and the last hug. "…Sister."_

* * *

"She has been taking it pretty bad." Ichigo sighed.

Renji stared up at the sky, "I figured she would." There was a pause. "I wanted to pass that man my whole life and now he is gone. It's really strange going to the captain's meetings and his spot being empty. Just like that he is gone. I use to think he was invincible."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, well I guess that's how life goes. I just wish there was something we could do for Rukia." His mind had been fixed on that very thing for the past few months.

Renji sighed, "Yeah, you are right. But what can we do to fix a broken heart?"

"We are going to a cottage next week Renji. Want to come with us? Maybe a break from all this business with death would do us all good." Ichigo desperately wanted to change the subject.

Renji raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh shut up, you can sleep on a bed, they have room there. I already asked Keigo how many spots they had opened." Ichigo grinned; he knew exactly what Renji was thinking.

Renji grinned back, "Good, I wasn't about to sleep on the floor or nothing." Renji grinned back. The red head looked up at the sky again. "Well I better get going to Mr. Hat and clogs. Hopefully he still has my school uniform in the drawer. I will see you tomorrow Ichigo."

"Sure thing Captain" Ichigo said mockingly.

"Give me a break. I will be stronger than you. Just you wait. You are my new target to surpass and when I do, the only thing you will see is my dust!"

"You are all talk Renji, put in some more training and than we can talk" They both laughed, a strong friendship had been formed between Renji the Shinigami and Ichigo the Shinigami substitute.

Renji made his way down the street and was soon out of sight. Ichigo was left there alone. He lingered a moment, but turned to go inside. However, when he did his face smashed directly into the bottom of a shoe. Ichigo went flying backwards on the ground.

"AHA!! You let your guard down. Even those at Captain strength can still be taken by surprise. Remember that son." Isshin laughed out loud.

"DAD YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo rubbed his face, which had been marked with a foot print.

"You can go Bankai, but you can't take a little kick to the face?" His father smirked down at him. "Oh, well…"

Ichigo foot swung around and made contact with his jaw sending him stumbling to the ground. Isshin fell rolling down the street, until finally stopping about fifteen feet away.

"That was pretty good son." Isshin rubbed his jaw. "That one almost hurt."

Ichigo huffed, "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just hitting you back with the same amount of pansy force you used on me."

Isshin laughed full heartily. He always seemed to be happy. "I see. So what's bothering you?"

Ichigo blinked, he hadn't said anything about something being wrong. "Bothering me?"

"You can't hide it from Ichigo. Something is bothering you. You always mope around the house like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. What is it this time?"

His father was too much. Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. "Mope around the house?"

"Did I raise an echo? Speak boy tell your old man what's wrong." Isshin sat Indian style on the ground and motioned for Ichigo to come over and sit with him.

Ichigo just stood there, "I am fine dad."

"Is Rukia fine?" Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she is having a hard time. I mean she is taking the death of her brother pretty hard, but who would blame her?" Ichigo sounded annoyed for his dad's nosiness.

"Then you aren't fine Ichigo. You were always good at bottling up your emotions like your mother. Do you love her?" Isshin's voice was serious now.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo was completely taken off guard. "Rukia..? Of course not, she is a shinigami, I am a human. It would never work out."

"So you have thought about it?" His dad raised his eyebrow again.

"What?! No stop putting words in my mouth!" Ichigo's face was red, but it wasn't because he was angry.

"A shinigami and human can fall in love. Love is not bound by any laws son. It can bring the hardest and toughest shinigamis and humans to their knees." His eyes were fixed on Ichigo's. No matter what Ichigo did, they followed him.

"Why now, why does it matter? So what if I have feelings for her. I wouldn't say I love her. But…"

"Why now?" Isshin's face was unreadable. All the joy and laughter was gone. "If I would have said anything to you about your mother, would you have thought any different? No matter how many times I could tell you it wasn't your fault, would you believe me? You had to find that out for yourself. Am I right?"

Ichigo bit his lip. The old man had a point. Isshin could have told him that until he was blue in the face and it wouldn't have made a difference.

"This son is different." He motioned again to have Ichigo sit on the concert beside him.

Without being aware of it, Ichigo sat beside his father. "How is this different?"

"When your mother died, we both grieved. Nothing I could do or say could change the fact that we were going to grieve. I would have given anything to spare you kids from suffering." His eyes started to shine. Was his father going to cry? "I did the only thing I thought I could do. I kept my head up and kept smiling. If I could give the appearance of happiness, you kids would have a good childhood. But in reality my heart was broken and smashed."

Ichigo's mouth opened a little. He had never thought of it like that. He always assumed his father was clueless to the fact that she was gone. But it was true, the fact that Isshin had kept the house hold happy even with his goofy antics and contagiously cheerful mood. It seemed Ichigo was the one that was clueless. His heart sank in his chest.

"Ichigo, I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad." His father put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "I told you because love can bring you happiness and it can take it away. I love you kids more than anything in the world. I have watched you grow into a man. I couldn't ask for anything more than that."

"Do you ever blame yourself for what happened to mom?" That question had been burning inside him ever since he found out his father was a shinigami.

Isshin's voice softened. "Tell me this son, will blame bring your mother back? No, it won't. You can't be everywhere at once. You can only be where you are and that's all you can do." Isshin took his finger and pushed it into Ichigo's chest. "Here. Ichigo, friends are great, and you can do everything you can to protect them, but death will come to us all eventually. If you spread yourself out too thin than you become nothing yourself."

Ichigo sat there in silence. His father's word cut deep into his soul.

"Now, we got off subject, about this girl Rukia, the one you have staying in your closet for almost a year? I thought we gave her a room."

Ichigo eyes widen, "You knew?!"

His father grinned, "You must really think I am a dope. I know a lot more than you think." The look on Ichigo's face was priceless. "Anyways, you admitted earlier you had feelings for her, correct? Have you told her?"

"Tell her?" Ichigo's face turned red. "I can't tell her. She would just laugh."

"Let me tell you something son. They always laugh, and they will always laugh." Isshin pushed Ichigo closer with the arm around his shoulder; he used his free arm to point up at the stars that were just coming out. "You see those stars Ichigo. I was told by my father that each one represents a new love formed here on the earth, and that even love can reach the heavens. When I die, I will go to the star that formed when your mother and I fell in love." Isshin eyes seemed to be focused on some point but Ichigo couldn't find which star he was looking at.

"How did you know mom was the right one?" Ichigo said quietly.

"You wake up one day and you realize it. It's different for everyone. All loves are different in their own way. You will know when the time is right. Its something all humans are born with."

They both sat there in silence for a while, until Isshin broke the silence. "You will have to tell her, she will never know if you don't tell her."

Ichigo looked down at the ground. "I can't tell her. I wouldn't know what to say."

"You know how I told you mother?" The goofy smile had returned to his father's face.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"We were sitting under a tree in a park many many miles from here." His eyes were still fixed on that one star. "I tried to come out and say it before, but I would end up stuttering. So there was only one thing I could think of. I sang a song I had written for her."

Ichigo's mouth twitched, "Dad you are the worse singer, I am surprised she didn't run away."

"Trust me son, I thought the same thing. But she was so flattered and before I could finish she was kissing me." His eyes started shining again. Ichigo couldn't tell if it was tears again or the stars now almost fully out. "I spent weeks and weeks on that song. The important thing is that you tell them. You don't have to tell them you love them right away, but let them know you are interested. If you let it slip, you will always wonder if that could have been the brightest star in your life you let go."

The idea of writing Rukia a song made Ichigo chuckle. "Thanks for the advice dad." In those few moments, the relationship between father and son had changed. But no one could have known that if they were just watching from the street. All they would have seen were two men sitting on the concert talking up to the sky.

"Well we better go in." Isshin got up. "Remember to keep your guard up. You will never know when I will come at you next time."

Ichigo laughed, "You are crazy old man."

In the back of the orange haired boys mind there were words that came together to form verses. Silly or not, he was thinking of what he would sing if he were to ever sing a song to Rukia.

* * *

Tiburon1984: I am sorry to those who like English. I don't mean to destroy it every time I write something. Even though I am past college I am still learning how to write, and spell XD Word can't catch everything I guess.

Thanks for reading this far. Any reviews are appreciated, even if they are negative.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Tiburon1984: Thank you for deciding to read chapter 2! There should be about 3-4 more coming.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fight

"Rukia, are you in there?" Ichigo lightly tapped on the closet door.

Rukia jumped, she didn't hear him come in. "Just a moment." She tried to make her voice sound as cheerful as possible.

Quickly, she grabbed her little box of makeup that Orihime had bought her. They had so many kinds here in this world that it was almost overwhelming. It took practice but she was getting quite good at using it. With it, she was able to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Ichigo was worried enough as it is, she didn't want to give him another reason.

There was a loud thud. Rukia stopped apply the make up for a moment and listened.

"Damn it Kon, what did I tell you about leaving your crap on the floor?"

"Icchi-go! I had it out to show you." Kon sounded nervous.

"No you didn't! Clean this mess up!" Ichigo's voice sounded angry. There was a loud squeak and a soft thud on the far wall.

Rukia went back to applying her makeup. Ichigo's bed gave a soft squeaking sound as he sat on it. There was silence after that.

"So who won the argument between you and Renji?" Small talk would do. Rukia slid the door open and stepped out. She crossed her arms, "Well?"

"I don't even remember what we were arguing about" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Something in his voice sounded distant to Rukia. She knew right away that something was bothering him. Well, she better get to the bottom of it, Ichigo wasn't capable of fixing his own problems. A flash back occurred to her of the time that Ichigo was fighting the inter battle with his hollow form. He was so scared of it; he couldn't even weld his own sword. It took Rukia to snap him out of it. She wondered what he would do without her sometimes.

A smile crossed her lips, "Ichigo you are hopeless."

"Whaa?" He looked at her confused as she sat beside him.

"What's bothering you?" Rukia asked calmly with a smile.

"Nothing is wrong, why do people keep asking me that?" Ichigo sounded frustrated. "You…" His voice trailed off.

He was almost like a big kid. She would get it out of him one way another. "Fine, Ichigo if you want to be that way, then I guess I have no choice." She walked across the room and picked up her drawing pad. "I will have to draw what is going to happen to you when you don't tell me what's wrong."

A soft smile crossed Ichigo's lips. This threat always worked. "You are too much sometimes Rukia, you know that. Only you would threaten to draw."

"I already drew you." Rukia continued in a semi-serious voice.

Ichigo looked at her now, "You aren't serious, put that pen down!"

"If you only knew what was happening to chappy Ichigo, you wouldn't be so calm." Rukia said mockingly.

Ichigo got off the bed and reached for the pen. Rukia turned side ways to put it just out of his reach. She couldn't help but giggle. He was so silly sometimes. Launching at the pen again, she easily stepped aside. It was like they were dancing. They were both laughing now.

"Give me that pen; I am not going to let you draw an Ichigo chappy!" He said as he reached for the pen again.

"No, you can't have it!" She stuck her tongue out at him, which egged him on more.

Instead of going for the pen, Ichigo grabbed her arm, not hard, but firmly enough to stop her from moving it. She gasped in surprise, and tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp. When she did, the ground under her seemed to move forward, while she moved backwards. By reaction, her other arm grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder for support to stop the fall, but he too was off balance. They both went crashing to the ground with Rukia going backwards, and Ichigo falling forward on top of her. There was a dead silence. Ichigo's face was mere inches from Rukia's. They were both breathing heavy from the struggle before.

He had beautiful eyes was Rukia's immediate thought. Rukia blushed. What was she thinking? He was a human and she was a Shinigami, it would never work out. For that fact and reason is why she never let things get too far. She cared for him, there was no denying that. But she had convinced herself it was almost like he was a younger brother. His face was red too, was he thinking the same thing?

There was a scuffling sound by their feet; they both tilted their head to see what it was. Kon was picking up the magazines he had left all over the floor. The little lion was trying to pick them up as fast as he could. "I'm sorry Ichigo" was the phrase he kept repeating to himself.

Ichigo took his foot and kicked the lion again sending him flying back into the drawer. Magazines flew all around, one covering Kon up completely. On the cover was a girl and in big printed words "Swim Suit Edition".

"Ichigo." He looked back down at her. "I think we better go to bed." Rukia said quietly.

"Right" He got off her quickly like he had just realized she was a ghost. "I am sorry about…"

"No need to apologize you goof, I did threaten to draw you." She playfully hit him in the arm as she walled past to jump in the closet.

Kon had crawled across the floor again and picked up the rest of his magazines to carry over to his box in the corner. The box had the word 'Kon' written on the side in marker. The K was written backwards, because Yuzu thought it would be cute. Ever since she found out that Kon was a live moving doll she wanted to spend more time with him. Yuzu was even in the process of making him a small house out of cardboard to put in the corner so he could have some privacy. Kon and Yuzu were both happy about their new friendship. Yuzu because she now had a friend she could talk to. Kon because Yuzu now knew he was a male and stopped trying to dress him up in a skirt and pink shirt.

"Good night" Rukia called from her high bed in the closet.

"Night Rukia" Ichigo was changing into another shirt.

With a small click the closet door closed. She expected the feeling of separation to come. Everything seemed to fade away, but the thought of the boy on the other side of the thin wall. It wasn't like anything just happened. They just fell. She shouldn't be ashamed to be a little attracted to him. He was after all a good looking man. Boy. She corrected herself quickly. The two of them had been through a lot. The lost of her brothers was probably weighing heavily on her mind clouding her judgment. These feelings didn't seem to really surface until after he died. Ever since then she had been looking around to find someone to fill this void. However, Ichigo didn't fill into that void. Rukia silently sighed to herself. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they just be like they were before?

* * *

"CUSTOMIZE!!" Yuzu squealed showing off her new mug to Ichigo at the breakfast table.

Ichigo's head was rested in the palm of his hand with his elbow on the table staring at Yuzu. His eyes were half closed. He could never understand why Yuzu was such a morning person. She was more hyper than normal this morning, because she had finally received a cup she had Isshin order. It was just a cup.

"Look Ichigo, look what it says!" She held the cup a foot from his face.

"King of New York?" Ichigo asked half confused, half dazed.

"It's the nickname Kon and I came up with. I got this cup for him so he would have something to drink from at our tea parties! He hates my little pink teacups!" Her face turned into a pout. "I don't understand why, they are soooo cute!"

Across the table Rukia's head was nodding in both of her hands. She was having a hard time staying awake as well. She was wearing make up again. Ichigo wondered if she knew that he could tell she was wearing it. Not that she did a poor job, but it was easy to tell. She had gone so long without wearing it; she had a natural beauty that shouldn't be covered up.

"GOOOOD Morning!! Kurosaki crew and Rukia!" Isshin gave a wink at Rukia, but she didn't notice. He sat at the table with a big coffee mug. He had been across the room waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Like always he had this goofy grin blasted on his face. "I am glad you like your new mug sweetie. Oh! It even has a picture of Kon…" He squint his eyes to get a better look. "Why is he wearing a ball cap, and a black jacket?"

"It was his idea! I don't understand either. I had tried to talk him into wearing this cute outfit I had picked out" Her lip quivered this time.

Karin walked in late and sat at the table. Like Ichigo and Rukia she wasn't all that excited about being up either. "Morning…" She mumbled under hear breath as she sat down.

"Karin!" Yuzu sat a plate of food in front of her. "You have to see this cup I got from that new store down the street!" She flashed the cup in front of Karin, who seemed just as thrilled as Ichigo was.

"It's just a cup." Karin started to eat.

Yuzu plated her fist into her side. "Just a cup!? It's a cup for Kon!" She said as a matter-of-factly. "Ooh, you can customize anything!! You just bring in what you want them to make, and they put it on anything you want! Cups, t-shirts, anything! It's called 'Pic and Place!' It's in the downtown distract"

Karin stared at her blankly, "That isn't new. You just don't get out of the house much."

"Oh" Yuzu looked puzzled.

There was a sudden knock at the front door.

"I will get it!" Yuzu went to go answer it.

"Guest?!" Isshin looked up surprised. His voice had a hit of excitement as to what the mystery guest could be.

"We don't want any." Yuzu said to whoever was at the door and closed it.

"Who was it?!" Isshin asked.

"Just a sales person." Yuzu looked frustrated as she walked back to the table.

There was another knock at the door, this time it was a little louder. Yuzu turned around and opened it one more time.

"I wasn't trying to sell you anything!" Renji's voice carried into the room.

Yuzu planted her fist into her hips, "They always say that!"

"Yuzu, it's me Renji! You know me!" Renji's voice sounded a little more desperate.

"Nope" She slammed the door again.

Ichigo laughed at the table. Even though he was half a sleep the event unfolding was humorous. Even Rukia was watching now. Suddenly, Renji was at the kitchen window looking in.

Ichigo spoke quietly, "Ignore him."

Rukia with her back to the window suppressed a giggle.

The glass shook as he knocked on it. "Ichigo! Rukia!" His voice sounded muffled. Everyone at the table didn't move or look up. "Lion thing…?!"

This was the last straw for Rukia, now Renji was calling upon the help of Kon. She started to laugh almost falling out of her chair.

"Rukia I knew you can hear me!" Renji's growl could be heard through the walls.

"GO AWAY!" Yuzu closed the curtains blocking out Renji.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore himself. "Let him in Yuzu" His own voice suppressing laughter.

Yuzu looked confused, but she did what Ichigo asked anyways. Opening the front door Renji walked into the room quickly.

"What's the big deal?" Renji demanded.

This time Rukia lost it. "Renji you look ridiculous!" She rested her head on the table as loud burst of laughter came from her small body.

Ichigo turned around and immediately started laughing as well.

"What the hell is so funny?" Renji was wearing a three piece suit with a tie, and his hair was neatly combed. "I was told this was a very professional look!" His frustration was clearly written on his face.

Isshin didn't seem to get it either. "I think it makes him look like a young man. It's hard to pull off the suit look Renji."

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki." Renji scuffed at the others, "Some people don't appreciate good fashion."

Yuzu looked really confused, "I thought Renji was a student?" In her mind she was making connections to the person standing in front of her.

"I thought I would be a teacher this time." Renji grinned, his eyes closed. His hand went up in the air to prove his point, "I have so much knowledge to pass on."

"A teacher and what could you possibly teach kids?" Ichigo blinked at him.

"Well" Renji rubbed the back of his head, "More like a sub. But I am an expert of this world after all. I am pretty sure there isn't anyone in the soul society who knows more about this world than I do."

Rukia bit her lip.

Ichigo sat up grabbing his books, "Whatever. Let's just go to school."

* * *

It had been a long day. For the first time in her career their teacher was sick for the day, and by all irony Renji was their substitute teacher. Almost everyone in the class didn't recognize who Renji was because of the mind alterations, but the students in the back did. Tatsuki had asked Orihime why Renji was their teacher, but even poor Orihime was confused.

Renji started to read the book out loud to the class as everyone read along. At one point he shouted, "What the hell is the crusades?" Everyone broke out into laughter. Things seem to have gone from bad to worse as the day progressed. At the end of the day Renji was reading random posters off the wall, inculcating them to the class. "Don't do drugs! Get out and play!" The class stared at him. "Don't drink?" Renji looked confused, "Drinking isn't bad is it?" The whole class blinked and looked at each other.

* * *

"So how do you think I did?" Renji beamed at his friends as they made their way home after school.

"Honestly?" Ishida said sarcastically. He adjusted his glasses with his finger.

Renji didn't pick up on his sarcasm. "Sure, why not?"

Rukia shook her head, "Renji, I think you were passing too much of your worldly knowledge on to them, they just weren't ready."

Orihime stiffed a giggle. "I thought he did pretty well."

Renji shook sagely, "I thought so, there is only so much little minds can take."

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. Those little minds were his class he was referring to. However, the anger subsided quickly. "Renji, would you mind training with me?"

Everyone looked at Ichigo.

"Train?" A devious grin crossed Renji's face. "I do have a few new moves to show ya."

"Kurosaki-kan, why would you want to train?" Orihime's voice was full of concern. "I mean its over."

"It's nothing too serious" Ichigo reassured her. "Just to keep sharp just in case anything else happens. I mean no matter where we go trouble seems to follow." No one said a word.

"I will go with you too." Chad's deep voice came from above.

Ichigo suddenly got nervous, "No that's alright Chad, and you wouldn't enjoy this kind of training. It's a training exercise Shinigamis do."

Chad looked slightly hurt, "Oh."

"This sounds intense!" Renji did a fist pump. He could hardly hold off his excitement.

Rukia shrugged, "You two are completely hopeless. Go off and swing your little swords. I have to drop by Urahara's shop anyways. There are a few things I have to take care of."

"All the rest of you can come over to my house, and I can make dinner!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ishida suddenly looked more white than usual. "I have to go home and study the crusades; I was behind in the lecture today."

"What he said." Chad nodded.

"Aww you guys are no fun!" Orihime sighed, "You will be missing out!"

The six hit a crossroad.

"Okay well I am going this way; I will talk to you guys later!" Rukia ran down the street to the right waving back at them, as she faded from view.

Orihime, Chad, and Ishida continued on straight talking about the weather. Renji and Ichigo took the opposite road Rukia had taken.

When they were a safe distance away, Ichigo stopped.

"What is it?" Renji was loosening up his right arm.

"Sorry if you had your mind set on training, but we are going to be doing something else."

"Whaa?" Renji's arm dropped, "What are we going to be doing?"

Ichigo let out a sigh, "Shopping."

* * *

Rukia approached the little shop that was owned by Kisuke Urahara. The building seemed to be drawfed by two other large buildings on both sides. Considering its age it was kept in rather good shape. Outside were a small boy and girl argueing about something.

The boy named Jinta spoke first, "I can't believe you Ururu. How could you leave something so dangerous just sitting out like that…" He noticed Rukia approaching. "Oh hey Rukia! Mr. Urahara is just inside. You came at a good time, he wanted to see you."

"He wanted to see me?" Rukia blinked.

"Yeah, he said it was rather urgent." Ururu chimed in.

Nodding, Rukia walked past the two and opened the door to the shop. A disgrunted Urahara was digging through things in the back. Things went flying all over the room as he flug them behind him. A stronger muscular man named Tessai sat indian style on the floor. Rukia watched in amazment.

"Rukia dear is that you?" Urahara's voice was smooth, even though he was straining himself.

"Yes Urahara, I came to buy a few things for a trip I am taking next week. But I was told by the two outside that you wanted to speak with me?" She raised one eye brow questionably.

"Ah yes. I did." He got up and went to the back of the room and opened up a small closet. A moment later he pulled out two outfits, one blue suit and the other a light green suit with elebarote designs. "Which one of these do you think would look the best on me?"

"WHAT?! This is all you wanted?!" Rukia yelled. Urahara had been getting on her nerves lately. He never took anything too seriously. Even when they were fighting the war he was always doing everything in a laxed manner.

Urahara looked confused as to why she asked the question, "Of course, you are the only female around. I need a female's opinion on this matter. And besides Yourichi is gone for a few months and Rin doesn't count. I mean have you seen how she dresses?"

She let out a loud sigh. "The blue one. The green one would make you look more of a dork."

Urahara lifted it up and studied it, "Ah I see. I get it, because it matches my eyes"

"Urahara your eyes are grey." Rukia said bluntly.

"Oh, right." He put it back in the closet. "Thank you Rukia, that's all I needed. Now what did you say you wanted?"

Rukia took out a list she had written the night before. "I need this list of items. Ichigo and I are going to be gone all next week. I guess you could call it a vacation."

"A vacation?! At a time like this?!" Urahara's voice was poliet with a hint of sacarism.

"What do you mean at a time like this? Aizen is dead." Rukia was getting annoyed. She didn't know if he intentionaly pushed her buttons.

"Yeah, that he is." Urahara seemed to be looking through his stuff again. "Doesn't mean that there still won't be fighting…"

"Would you cut it out!" Rukia was surprised by her own outburst and anger. Usually she was hard to provoke, but something about Urahara lately boiled her blood. It's like he didn't care all those people died. All he did was go on and on about things that had no importance.

"Alright." Urahara sat up suddenly, "I found it!" He held a small musical box with flowers decorated all around it.

"What's that?" Rukia blinked, "Is that a soul trapper?"

"No silly, it's a music box for Rin. I told her I had one, and I couldn't remember where I put it." The fact that his voice was always polite urked Rukia. Everything seemed to urk her more than usual, since Byukuya's death, but Urahara was too much.

"Can you just fill my list. So I can go." She thrust the paper forward. Tessai who had been silent the whole time, launched forward and retrieved it from her hand.

"Sure thing Miss. Rukia" Tessai bowed slightly. He started making his way around the shop filling out the order.

Urahara hit a fist in his palm as if remembering something, "Rukia, the shop will be closed all next week!"

"I just told you we won't be in town next week. So why would it matter?" Rukia was counting slowly to ten in her head.

"Oh, you did? Well, tell your friends." Urahara nodded.

"We are all going." Rukia sighed, "Anyways, if you must know. We are going to a cottage by the beach, one of Keigo's uncles or something owns it and is letting us use it."

Urahara rubbed his chin, "Keigo, the energic fellow."

"Correct." Rukia was at wits end.

"Alllll done!" Tessai brought a bag over to Rukia. "If anything doesn't meet your expectations and is unsatisfactory, we will replace it for free!"

Rukia blinked and took the bag, "Thank you Tessai." That was quick. Not that she was complaining. "Okay, well I am going to go, see you guys later."

Urahara waved, "Bye Rukia, come back soon!"

Tessai waved with two hands, "Yes, do come back soon!"

She closed the door behind her and was soon out in the street making her way towards home.

* * *

"Ichigo still isn't back?" Rukia stared blankly at Yuzu. She switched the bag of supplies to her left arm, to give her right a break.

"I guess not." Yuzu sounded a little bit confused, "He and Renji came by the house earlier, but they left after only being here a few minutes."

Rukia nodded, "Okay, well I am going upstairs then to lay down for a bit. It's been a long day."

"Rukia" Yuzu said quietly as she adjusted her yellow skirt.

Rukia tilted her head and blinked back at the little girl. She already had her first foot on the first step, "Yes Yuzu?"

"I noticed that you didn't sleep in your bed last night." Her face was red.

"I made my bed this morning?" Rukia was confused at what she was getting at.

"Well, I left a mint on there so you could eat it yesterday when I cleaned your room, and…its still there." Yuzu's face was now a dark red, "Did you sleep in Ichigo's bed?"

Rukia's eyes widden, "Did I sleep…in? What!? No no!" Rukia was shaking her head profusely.

"I didn't mean to be nosy! I am totally cool with it. I mean I see it all the time on TV, where a girl and a boy sleep in the same bed. Its what mommy and daddys do. It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Yuzu nodded as if her explanation made sense to Rukia.

Rukia stared at her like a deer in the head lights. How would she explain to Yuzu that she slept in his closet?! Would that sound even more creepy? Her face started to turn red. How could this be happening.

"I, uhh…" Rukia searched for words, "I sleep outside sometimes on the roof when its warm."

Yuzu tilted her head, "Ah okay I think that makes sense, but daddy keeps it pretty cool inside at night, do you want me to make it cooler?"

"No!" Rukia said without thinking. It was too bloody cold at night. Why did she come up with that excuse? She was always complaining to Ichigo about her blankets being too thin, and that Isshin had the termostat too low. Men seemed to enjoy sleeping in sub-artic conditions.

Yuzu blinked.

"I mean" Rukia sighed, "Come over here Yuzu and sit down for a moment." She got off the step and made her way to the counter. She swung her bag of goodies she had been carrying from Urahara's shop onto the counter. It was starting to get heavy. "Its just that, I enjoy the stars…"

There was a loud snaping sound on the floor. Yuzu and Rukia both looked down. A cellphone laid open on the floor, a few parts were scattered across the floor.

"Ack! That's father's cellphone!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to break it" Rukia felt really bad. How could this day have gotten any worse?

"Break what?" Isshin was standing by the counter. He had slipped in from another room undetected.

"Dad, I knocked over your cellphone and it broke on the ground." Yuzu confessed. Rukia blinked at her. Why did she just confess to something she didn't do?

Isshin picked it up and studied it, "Its okay sweetie. It's broken that's for sure, I will just have to use my pager until I get a new one." He sighed, "I really really hate pagers." His pout was just as bad as Yuzu's.

"I am sorry dad" Yuzu looked at her feet.

"Don't worry about it! Why don't you come over and watch the game with me!" Isshin fist pumped. "Spend some time with your old man."

"But I don't understand soccer." Her voice softened saddly.

Isshin blinked as if his mind was racing. The more she looked like she was going to cry, the more crazy his behavior got. Rukia had noted this before.

"We can watch that new Don Kanonji show that came out!" Isshin said cheerfully.

"REALLY!?" Yuzu's head shot up. "You will watch it with me?!"

"You bet! Now put those tears away, and lets go watch some TV!" Isshin ushered

her out of the room.

Rukia was left alone. She had dodged a major bullet for now. Thanks to Isshin's distraction. Not taking any chances she quickly ran upstairs and into Ichigo's room. She couldn't help but like Ichigo's father. Something about the man made it hard to stay angry at him. Rukia wondered sometimes what would happen if Isshin knew his son was a shinigami. Not that Isshin would know what a shinigami was. But his reaction would probably be priceless. It was fortunate that Ichigo's family remained safe while all the fighting was going on. She hadn't been around to see what was going on, since she had been with Byakuya the whole time in Hueco Mundo. There was a sharp ping from the thought of Byakuya, but it faded slowly. This time something else was bothering her.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his room. Downstairs he could hear his sister and father shouting at the top of their lungs. It was that stupid Don Kanonji laugh. Don Kanonji was the most annoying Ichigo had ever met. He still dropped by once in while, but he seemed more interested in Yuzu, Karin, and Kon. Ichigo shook his head.

"Rukia are you in here?" Ichigo asked to the empty room. He always had to be the one to ask. If Yuzu or anyone else came in, and she was talking from the closet, that would be rather hard to explain.

"Yes. Ichigo I am." She sounded really upset.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

She opened the door holding her pad and a folder out in front of her. Her eyes glaring at Ichigo. "If you don't like my drawings that's fine, but you don't have to go about destorying them."

"Your drawings? Why would I mess with your stupid drawings?" Ichigo growled. He didn't need this right now.

"Stupid?!" Rukia's voice was starting to grow louder, "They aren't stupid, and I am missing some of my good ones!"

"Maybe you just misplaced them. You have them thrown all over the floor when you are coloring them at night." Ichigo made a motion with his hand to sweep across the floor.

"Forget it! Just forget it." She put the pad back in the closet and slammed it. "I wish you would just grow up Ichigo."

"Me grow up?" He was taken back, "I am not the one mopping around the room all the time holding all these emotions inside. You never tell me whats wrong."

"It's none of your business! Why don't you deal with your own problems before asking me about mine." Her voice was sharp.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. I could help you Rukia." Ichigo's voice was just as stern.

"Who said I needed help?" Rukia scuffed.

"Rukia anyone with eyes can see that you are hurting. I want to help you. Let me help you." Ichigo's voice changed to a pleading tone.

"No thanks." Rukia said simply. "I am fine."

"You aren't fine, you just said you had your own problems." Ichigo's voice was frustrated.

"I gotta go." Rukia moved towards the window and opened it, "I am going to go for a walk. I need some air."

"Please Rukia don't go." Ichigo pleaded one last time.

"Good bye Ichigo. Don't stay up for me. I will be back later." And with that she was gone.

Ichigo felt like punching a wall. He was so upset with himself. He didn't mean to press for details about what was bothering her, but in the heat of the moment he had lost all reason. Now she probably hated him. The thought about her shouting at him to get over his own problems before asking about her's played in his mind. It made him feel like he was a burden to her. A sinking feeling hit him in the chest. There was nothing he could do for her, but she always made an effort to go out of her way to help him whenever he was feeling down. Why wouldn't she let him help him? Ichigo was feeling anger, frustration, and saddness at the same time. They all boiled in him with no where to escape. He wondered if she knew, that a lot of his grief was caused by her. However, he had come to accept that grief, because without it, without her, that grief would be replaced by a far greater pain that he didn't even want to begin to think about.

* * *

Again I am sorry about all the english mistakes XD I proof read it, I really do. It's just that I normally write all this stuff at like 1-3 in the morning. Thank you for reading this far. Any reviews would be wonderful! I love feed back, positive or negative.

This chapter is more on the comical side, because I can't stay away from it. Well to me its comical XD Other people may not find it funny. Shrugs Anyways, the story will get better I promise lol.


End file.
